


Fallen Angel

by LawsSword



Category: One Piece
Genre: If King was the traitor, M/M, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawsSword/pseuds/LawsSword
Summary: King finds Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo after they were captured by Hawkins, and an unexpected turn of events occurs.
Relationships: King the Wildfire/Shachi (One Piece)
Kudos: 5





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RetroCorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroCorgi/gifts).



King made his way through the cell, where the hell had Hawkins gone? King had orders for him from Kaido. For whatever reason, Kaido had sent King instead of one of the lower class underlings. Whatever King wasn’t one to question Kaido’s decisions either way. He followed his captain’s orders without protest. King turned a corner, a flash of white caught his attention. There was a bear in the prison…

A bear with a top knot? A mink perhaps? What was a mink doing in Wano? There was a slew of questions King had. He paused near the bear’s cell to listen.  “Captain will come for us, we shouldn’t do anything that will ruin the plan,” The bear said. He was doing a bad job at whispering. Now the bear really had King’s attention. King glanced over at the bear again. There was a jolly roger on his kimono. That was discrete. The bear must be with Strawhat. Or the other crew that was in Wano, the one allied with Strawhat. 

“Shush!” One of the bear’s crewmates spoke now. A man...with an orca on his head? King opted not to question the man’s choice in attire. He couldn’t decide if the one with a penguin on his head was weirder or not. “We’re not gunna be the ones to ruin the plan.” 

“Both of you are being too loud!” A third crewmate cut in. King agreed with that. A thought came to King’s mind though. If he could gain their trust he could get them to let him in on the plan… King would work out the details of that once he found Hawkins. 

“King!” King turned his head to the voice that called out for him. It was one of Hawkin’s crewmates. Perfect, he would know where the hell Hawkins had wandered off to. King just hoped he wouldn’t have to go through the town looking for him. Everything in these Wano towns was too small and it made King feel obsolete. 

“Where’s Hawkins?” King asked, looking down at the man before him. 

“The bathhouse, sir, he’s looking for Soba Mask,” the man said. King sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood to go into town let alone to the bathhouse, it would be hot, and wouldn’t agree with his leather at all. Not to mention  _ small.  _

“When will he be back?” King asked. He could wait here and get close to those prisoners. It would give him something to do in the meantime. And judging from the jolly roger on the bear’s kimono they were probably part of that Warlord’s crew. 

“Not, sure, it depends on whether or not he finds Soba Mask…” The man trailed off. 

“Very well, I’ll wait for a little while,” King said. “When he gets here, let me know.” King walked away without another word and walked over to the cell holding the bear and his crewmates. 

“What plan were you talking about just now?” King asked. All three of them jumped. 

“Like we’d ever tell ye anything!” The orca snarled. Something about him grabbed King’s attention. Maybe it was the silly orca hat or bite in his voice. King decided then that he was the one King was going to win over. He’d figure out how later. 

“We’ll die before we tell you anything,” the bear said. Though there was a hint of fear in his voice. It was admirable, their loyalty to their captain. 

“Very well,” King muttered, he walked away from them. He wondered if he could get their plan out of them before Hawkins could. That could amuse King until the fighting started. And the fighting part was inevitable. Especially with that strawhat wearer. He might have been caught but something in King’s gut told him that issue wasn’t settled quite yet. 

King went found a place to nap until Hawkins returned. 

* * *

“Soba Mask was at the bathhouse, he slipped right through my fingers…” Hawkins muttered. There was agitation to his voice but it was hard to notice. King came down from his resting place and caught Hawkins before he could disappear again. King wasn’t going to wait around for him all day.

“What’s the deal with those prisoners?” King asked, walking up behind Hawkins. 

“Which ones?” Hawkins asked. He didn’t even glance behind him. 

“The bear and his friends.” King glanced over in the general direction he knew their cell was in despite not being able to actually see them or their cell. They weren’t so far away that the three couldn’t hear them, so King spoke quietly.

“They’re hostages I captured from Trafalgar Law,” Hawkins explained. “I suspect they know the plot the rebels are planning against Kaido. If they don’t have anything to do with that, I’ll find out why Trafalgar and Strawhat are in this country. I’ll get the information from them soon.”

“Are you torturing them?” King asked. From the state they were in, they were either torturing them or they had been in a nasty fight before they were captured. 

“Yes,” Hawkins said. He finally turned to face King, looking up at the insanely large man before him. Hawkins suspected the man didn’t intend this, but he had an intimidating aura that came off of him. Hawkins assumed that mostly came from the excessive amount of leather he adorned himself with. 

“Good, I’m going to try something tonight,” King said. Hawkins’s monotone expression dipped into a slight frown. 

“I don’t need help,” Hawkins said, he spoke loudly. Louder than he had expected. Hawkins pulled out his deck of cards. King really hated that. He wasn’t sure what bothered him so much about Hawkins’s little habit but King found it annoying as hell. 

“I don’t care if you need help.” King matched Hawkins’s volume, rolling his eyes and glaring down at Hawkins. “I’m keeping myself entertained.”

Hawkins sighed. “Very well then.” He took a slight pause, not looking up from his cards as he drew them. Once he was done, he spoke again. “You have orders for me?”

“Yeah,” King confirmed. Ignoring whatever the hell Hawkins was doing. “It has to do with a traitor, let’s not discuss it around the prisoners.” 

“Alright then,” Hawkings muttered, “this way.” King followed Hawkins’s lead through the prison and leaving the prisoners to their devices. 

“Did you hear that?” Penguin leaned forward, over Bepo to look at Shachi. 

“There’s a traitor…” Shachi trailed off. 

“Is it from our side or Kaido’s?” Penguin wandered quietly. 

“I couldn’t really tell,” Bepo muttered. Bepo tugged against his restraints. 

“From the sounds of it, Kaido’s I doubt they’d be talking about their own spy calling them a traitor,” Shachi noted. 

“Unless they did it to keep us from figuring it out,” Penguin cut in. 

“Maybe,” Shachi muttered. He tugged on his restraints too. The metal was uncomfortable 

“Wait…” Penguin trailed off slowly connecting the dots. “There’s someone undercover on our side!?”

“SHUSH!” Shachi snapped, looking around and hoping no one overheard them. “You idiot, you’ll blow the plan and if Law kills you for it I’ll help him!” 

“I wasn’t that loud!” Penguin argued, reaching over Bepo with his foot to kick Shachi. Shachi kicked him back. 

“Don’t stick me in the middle!” Bepo huffed, he kicked both of them to their own sides.

“Look what ye did, ye kicked Bepo,” Shachi said. 

“I’m going to kick your knee caps in when we get out of this cell!” Penguin huffed.

“Oh no, then ye’ll have to carry me all the way back to the ship!” Shachi snickered.  “I’ll drag you by your foot,” Penguin muttered. 

Bepo let out a long sigh. “I hope Captain comes to get us soon.”

* * *

King returned to the jail late at night. Over his shoulder, he had a sack of medical supplies for them. Not anything fancy. Bandages, rubbing alcohol, an ointment of some sort. King didn’t really check he just shoved things into the bag that he thought would be adequate. 

King found the three pirates, the bear and penguin were asleep, but the orca was sitting up against the wall with his arms crossed. Circumstances couldn’t have been in King’s favor any more than they already were. 

“What the hell do ye want?” the orca asked with a snarl in his voice that was overpowered by how tired he sounded.

“A peace offering,” King said. He let the bag fall from his and shoved it through the bars. “Torture is disgusting. There are medical supplies in there for you three, I hope it’s enough.”

“Why?” Shachi asked, not trusting the bag sitting just a few feet from him. 

“I don’t like torture,” King said. It was a lie, in reality, he didn’t care about it either way. “It’s gross, and even worse when it’s not treated.” 

“Tch,” Shachi scoffed glared up at King. He didn’t care what this leather gimp thought of torture or what he was trying to do. He was still part of Kaido’s crew, and therefore, his enemy. “What’s the catch, what do ye want?” 

“Nothing, Orca” King said. He walked away from the cell. That was his first step. He’d have to do this a little slowly. 

“Hey!” Shachi snapped. King paused, he took a step back and looked down at the orca he reached out for the bag King left him with his foot and dragged it closer to him to look through it. 

“Hm?” 

“Don’t call me that, the name’s Shachi,” Shachi said. 

“Alright, Orca,” King said as he walked away. 

“I’ll kick yer ass!” Shachi snapped in vein. 

“I’d like to see you try,” King scoffed as he left. 

“What did you give my prisoners?” Hawkins asked. King wasn’t at all surprised to find him. Hawkins had those vile cards out again. 

“Medical supplies,” King answered, not pausing at all as he left the jail. Hawkins didn’t say anything else anyway. 


End file.
